She Wants Revenge
by Taron the Teddy
Summary: Ichiru Higetsu is a girl, whose life has been messed up since those young years, long ago. Now she is moving to Japan, where she meets Ichigo, Rukia, the Vizards, but will her deep rooted history with everything that has majorly gone wrong with soul society be the cause of even more destruction or will it be the one thing that will save them? Or will she risk it all for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

_5 STARS LOVE (BLEACH LOVE STORY)_

_CHAPTER 1_

_Oh my god! My day was horrible! _I thought as I layed down on my bed. _But at least I have finished primary. But now... New school, new country and an almost new language. _I needed a shower, my skin felt uncomfortable. I needed to calm down and relax. At least, in Japan, my mother won't bitch at me. Sorry don't really mean that, just the day has been annoying a lot. I get to live by myself most of the time, because my mom will be in her flat, in the city centre. I am moving next week, so right now my apartment is being filled with my stuff. Jeez! Have to pack and see my mom about the flight schedule.

1 week later

Hmmm... On the plane for the final move to Japan. I'm going to live in Karakura Town. The school sent me an e-mail about what class I am in and who is in that class. I saw the name Kurosaki Ichigo. I, mean ICHIGO! Hello! Strawberry! I love it. Tired. "Hey! Don't go to sleep. We haven't talked yet." "Not now Kai..." "Yes now!" "Night!"

Ichigo's P.O.V

Rumours are spreading that a new student is arriving soon. To be honest I don't really care. Let's hope Keigo doesn't try to womanize her. Suddenly, "IIIII-CHIIII-GOOOO!" Doesn't he ever stop?! And soon Keigo meets my fist. "Mornin' Ichigo..." "Huh! Oh, hey Mizuiro, Sorry wasn't there to meet you. Overslept." Keigo joins the conversation, '' Have any of you heard anything new about the new transfer student?" All of us shook our heads. You could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.

Ichiru's P.O.V

I could hear screaming heading towards the classroom I am in. The brunette screamed, "IIIII-CHIIII-GOOOO!" I am guessing that guy knows Kurosaki. "Hello!" I shrieked quietly. Clutching my chest, I answered, "Hi... I am Higetsu Ichiru..." "Sorry to startle you, I am Inoue Orihime. You're new, what class are you in?" I caught my breath. "Class 1-3." "Really! Me too! Tatsuki! Tatsuki! "A girl with spiky, dark purple hair came over, looking a little fed up with Inoue."Yeah?" "Look it's the new student, Higetsu Ichiru." "Hi..." God, I must sound like such a loser with the way I am speaking. We walked into the classroom. A boy popped up into my face with a greeting. "Hello I am Keigo." My gaze turned to the orange haired boy. I could see a dark mist floating off of him. The dark red and black caught my attention and my gaze followed it. Then I looked at the boy, it was coming off. I walked up to him and cleared my throat slightly. He turned his gaze up quickly and I guess I caught him off guard. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. "Hi." "Hi", he stood up. Geez, now everyone in the classrooms eyes' on us. I nearly matched him in height. Joke. He was taller than me. We both had the same 'don't really care' expression on our faces, but we lightened them for the introductions. "I'm Higetsu Ichiru. And you are?" "Kurosaki Ichigo." "Like the name. (For both meanings)." The part in brackets was whispered. His eye twitched at the last part. An irk mark appeared on his forehead. After a few seconds he calmed down and also he sat down. When he sat down, I saw the cutest boy ever. He had black hair that pointed out at the side. He stared down at his phone with headphones on.

I took a step forward and leaned toward him. I tapped his shoulder; he looked up and saw me. He put a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Kojima Mizuiro." I heard a noise behind me and the hot breath and calm voice of Ichigo at my ears. "Be careful. This one's all over them. Just make sure you're not older than 15? ""Sorry. I am..." "Well, sorry for you." Mizuiro's ears pricked up, "Hey! I heard that!" Ichigo looked a little bit pissed. More like a little "You were meant to." Mizuiro looked a little hurt. His lips turned into a pout. "Aww come on... Ichigo. You don't have to be mean." He sat up a little in his chair, back still curved against the back, shocked that the new guy defended someone, but sadly he wasn't too shocked; his eyelids still drooped.

The teacher walked in and just as all the eyes had come off me, they came back on. "AH! I see you have already settled in, but just to make sure you will. Everyone this is Higetsu Ichiru. Now let us continue on with yesterday's lesson..." The day came and went quickly. But at lunch, Ichigo came back from the tilt, I didn't get that strange feeling and mist off of him. Instead I got the same type of feeling I got from Kai. Strange. If it happens again, I guess I'll have to see if anyone else noticed it. I'm pretty sure, I saw some come off Rukia, but it quickly disappearred. "You need a hearing aid." It was Kai's voice. "What is it?" "Just wondering something. You are doing your hair up for the SECOND day? Now why would that be? ""Just not feeling so tired today." "Oh sure..." I could tell her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I grabbed the keys, headed out the door, put on my helmet and rode to school. On the way, I saw Ichigo and Mizuiro walking. I waved then turned back to the road. Mizuiro's face dropped and I saw the shock on his face. _WHAT I can't drive a motorbike?! I guess I take after my uncle that way. He works for Bosch. He's an engineer. _

They reached school only shortly after me, because when I passed them they were like two turns of a corner away. Keigo fainted when he saw me on my ride. He got up, when I was on it but getting off and... He had a nosebleed. Little embarrassing. But I took it as a compliment. My friend Davis did the same thing, the day he saw me with it. So I am used to it. I take it as a compliment to my hotness. Ichigo came up to me and complimented me, "Nice bike." "Thanks", I looked over to Keigo trying not to faint again and Mizuiro keeping him steady. That's nice of him. I continue, "Are they okay?" "Yeah, Keigo should be okay and there's nothing really wrong with Mizuiro." This peaked my interest. "Nothing **really** wrong with him?" "Ahhh... It's nothing ..." "'Kay. Hey, I have to choose a new colour for my bike, because I am kinda getting bored with this one. Do you want to help me choose? ""Sure when?" "Tomorrow. If Kon isn't there." I finally got him. And apparently Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu and Sado. "How did you know a-about him?" "It was a little bit of a hint, when you disappeared at lunch and your... How shall I put this? Aura was replaced with his and he had a troublesome time keeping the same expression we have. But what sealed it was when Kai sneaked out of my bag and into yours and when they were in private, she asked him. From what I hear... What was it? Oh yes, in Kai's words, 'He practically jumped out of his skin.' And by his, I mean yours."

Ok, so their reactions were Chad you could see an eye, very bad sign, Ichigo, he closed his eyes and swore. Um... Ishida's, he looked down and swore about how stupid Ichigo is, Orihime didn't really seem affected and Rukia hit Ichigo. She's not over yet. She reached into her bag pulled out a stuffed toy; a lion and screamed quietly, "Screw you Kon." So that was his form when not in Ichigo. After Rukia stopped screaming, quietly, he looked at Ichigo and said, "See a girl is called Kai." "Yeah, well it probably suits her." A short, cute, white haired boy came up to us. "See Kurosaki. How many times must I tell you, you are stupid and an idiot." He looked up and saw the boy; he took his arrival quite calmly,"Hey Toshiro." An irk mark grew on 'Toshiro's face. "It's Hitsugaya taichou." I took it as the time to introduce myself. "Hi I'm Higetsu Ichiru." He looked a little taken back. I added," Hitsugaya taichou." Didn't know why I called him that. "You can call me Toshiro." Ichigo was speechless. " Thanks Toshiro." I felt a tinge of colour filling in my cheeks.

For some reason a strong gust of wind came and swept past us, but for some other reason no one else but us talking could feel the pressure surrounding us. I saw a giant hole in the sky and the next thing I know two guys, one with teal coloured tears running down from his eyes and the other had teal coloured hair. They didn't actually look scary, but Ichigo hopped out of his body and so did Rukia and Toshiro. They all also told me to run, but instead I went up to both of the guys and rubbed their hair. The guy with the teal hair, his hair was very soft and so was the other one's. For a second there the guy with the teal hair actually purred. I could feel the vibrations. Very nice. Ichigo stared at him because of the purr. Rukia and Toshiro stared because I actually went up to them and ran my fingers through their hair. I think Toshiro actually asked Rukia if I actually did that. Wasn't a big deal. I left with the two guys and I told Ichigo and them not to worry. Just to tell the teacher that I wasn't feeling very well. I hopped on my bike and rode to my place. The two guys ran very quickly to keep up. Attractive. I like speed.

Ichigo's P.O.V

WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL! How could she just walk off with them? Nevermind keep a clear mind.

Around nine o' clock

Ichiru's P.O.V

_Now that I think about it, those guys were kinda cute. That shower was good. Oh My God! Who is that across the street?_ _That can't be! But it is! It's Ichigo, but there is something different about him. His eyes; the whites are black and his brown is golden. Those eyes are cool. They're unexpected wild. And now I get to see his hollow. And also now his hollow is spying on me while I am in a towel._ I go back to the toilet. After I am dressed and just as I do. There is a knock at the door. _Who is it at this hour?_ I open the door and Ichigo is there. He leans against the door frame. That look is still in his eyes. "Hi I'm Hichigo." "Oh I know."

Next thing I know, he has me in the bedroom and he is peppering my neck with kisses; leaning up against a wall. We were both topless, lying on the bed. My finger moving slowly over his well defined abdominal. I pulled him into a long kiss, his lips tasted bitter. I liked it. His tongue ventured to my lips and they blossomed with a single graze from his tongue. I was pulled forcefully into a closer interaction between us. My chest tightened. It became harder to breathe. Hichigo pulled away and stared at me, it was then I realized this person now was Ichigo, who had regained control. He saw me topless and not from Hichigo's point of view and screamed. "Put some clothes on!" I took it calmly, "Well you shouldn't be complaining, you took them off." Suddenly, Hichigo stated, "No, don't give him the credit. I did it only in his body." "And a fine body it is." He rips open my robe to reveal a girl covering her breasts, blushing at this man who intends to ravish her and some underwear covering her lower half. His arm glides on my skin to bring me closer to him. My face is flushed, my arms drop and I feel powerless to this man. His tongue snakes up from my stomach to between my breasts, and all the way up past my neck and finish his trail at my jaw. I look away taking in the feel as his tongue sending the most abominable feelings through my nerves, yet it feels amazing. His hot breath crystallizing on my cool skin. The light mist seeping in from my bathroom. I am already sweating again. I get into a more comfortable position and speak up. "I need another shower." Hichigo looks up and goes, "Cool." "Never said you couldn't join me..." I dropped my underwear on the floor outside the bathroom and whispered, "Come if you dare..." His eyes lit up with a challenge. When I got into the bathroom, I dropped my towel and stepped into the shower. Soon after the mist had built up, I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind, slowly drawing me in towards the body. When our bodies made contact, Hichigo whispered to me in a seductive tone, "I dared..." His hands made their way up to my chest, softly cupping my breasts firmly. I turned around after a few moments of this pleasurable act. I grasped the back of his head and leaned in putting an undeniable kiss on his lips. He grabbed beneath my ass and pulled up. My legs wrapped around him, enjoying the warmth ushering out of every bit of him. The water rained down on us, the hot trickle of water made my body feel even more alive. He lifted me up higher and used that slithering tongue of his to enjoy every moment he had with my chest. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair pressing his face into my chest. Wrapping my arms and legs tighter around his waist and neck. He uttered few words. All about the pleasurable time he was having. Slowly he let me slide back down and touch the ground. He spun me a half twirl and put his hands further than my hips, where a tingling sensation took over, there and at my neck which he sucked on indefinitely. My hips moved, a gentle circular movement, with my ass brushing softly against him. He pushed me against the wall and I stood there arms against the wall, head to the side, feeling every exquisite move he made. With his tongue especially, but just when he had me right where he and I wanted to be, Ichigo came in and kissed me. Our foreheads pressed together, he whispered," I enjoyed this even though most of it wasn't me, but I can't let him or you or I go any further..." He grabbed a towel wrapped it around his bottom half and left.

By this time, it was half ten only. About another half an hour later, I was fully dressed hair dried and straightened spaghetti top and some comfortable shorts were my night-time's attire tonight, when I noticed. A pair of eyes, not Hichigo's and not Ichigo's but someone I hardly knew. They were staring at me from the roof of a house, they stared not longingly but lustfully and I knew whose eyes those were. So I put on a show for them, that I knew they would enjoy.

I made it seem as though, I was uncomfortable in clothes that evening, so I slowly lifted up my top, only to find two people standing around me one in front and one in back. They both reached around me and helped me lift up my shirt, both eager to see underneath. One tried to slip their hand further down than my stomach but I quickly caught it. Once my shirt was off, they each took one end of me, lifting me onto my bed gracefully and easily. They lay me down softly and one kneeled on top of me, put their hands down the sides of my shorts. I didn't remove them, because I liked how it felt. Soft and cold. My shorts came off easily, and yet again I lay my arms spread out, each of them laying kisses on them. An unseemingly cheeky one, brought their hand to my neck softly grasping it and widens their hand until the palm was flat out. They brought that hand down over the landscape. First, the softly and delicately moulded hills that tightened and firmed as the hand rode over it. The second, the smooth, undulating area, that rose like a calm sea on a fine day, or a seemingly fine night. But before the hand reached the third area, it was lifted and placed further down, which it worked back up but this time to the back. They leaned over me and placed forth a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed back, my head rising off the pillow... But they won't get me that easily.

End of Chapter

Hey! I'm new at this, so it would be great! If you guys, the readers would help me out and tell me ideas and say what's wrong with the way I write my story or just comment if you like it and want to see some more! Thanks soo much! Taron the Teddy out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I went into school and this big breasted girl came all up in my face. "What the hell did you do? Did you actually rub their heads and run your hands through their hair? If you did, OMG!" I took a few steps back and when I did that she stepped closer to me. A sudden voice came on, "Matsumoto, leave her alone." "But taichou, I have to get confirmation, I mean Kira wouldn't believe if I told him!" I peeped behind her and saw Toshiro. "Hey Toshiro." "Hi Higetsu." He continued on Matsumoto? "I said leave her alone. " She stepped away from me, all grumbly. A few moments later, Ichigo and Mizuiro walked into the classroom. Everything was cool. I walked up to him and asked, "Anything fun happen last night?" "Nah, you?" "Nope. So are we still on for today?" Sadly, Keigo overheard this and started crying into his hands. Mizuiro saw this and excused him, but not before Keigo had the chance to mouth the words, "Good Job!" and give a shaky thumbs up.

The teacher walked in and everyone sat down; well, everyone but Toshiro. She saw him and asked him a moment before he started walking out. "Excuse me but why are you here?" He put his hand up to beside his face and waved backwards to Matsumoto? and said, "Goodbye, Nee-san." The teacher came to the realisation that he had a sister in the class.

The first half of the day passed bye quickly, but at the end of break, a screeching pained voice pierced the air. I saw Ichigo and Rukia run out and I joined. I came up beside them. They looked at me confused. "Yeah I heard it."

We arrived quickly and I saw Toshiro, Matsumoto? and two other guys. I grabbed my wrist, opened the head of iron dragon. I felt that sensation of me leaving. Before anyone else could move, my zanpakuto had already moved swiftly and sliced the monster in half. Nearly everyone's jaw had dropped. I saw the only one not being jaw dropped was Toshiro. "Nice, smooth and fast technique." "I'm sorry. What did you just say?" He looked a little bit pissed off,_ I am guessing he doesn't like repeating himself._ "I said,' Nice, smooth and fast technique." "Thank you?" "Would you mind telling who you learned it from? I haven't seen a technique like that before." Ichigo buts in now. "It kinda reminds me of Yourichi." "Sorry who is that?" I am so confused. "Guess her reaction puts that out of the question." "Um... I guess I taught myself. My father showed me some basic techniques back when he was still alive and I just expanded from them." "How long have you been a substitute shinigami?" "I'm sorry a what?" Ichigo mumbled to himself, "She doesn't know what she is?..." Toshiro kept pushing with the questions, "How long have you had these powers?" "Probably since my father died. The day he died he gave me a tube with a bunny head on it. I ate one and I just came out like this." "She ate soul candy..." "I saw his spirit the next day and it handed me a white robe to put on over my shihakushoo. It said, it was called a haori. I am wearing it right now." HIs eyes scanned quickly over me, his eyes widened when he finally found it's hiding place. It was folded over and tied around my waist like the sash, but you could still see the pattern at the end that hung down from the knot. "Did his spirit tell you how or where he got it from?" "No all he said was, thank the captain, when you see him. He handed me a piece of paper which I have in my blazer breast pocket. It was a sketch. To this day I have no clue what he meant." "First we must evaluate your skills and see how useful you are to us in this situation."

For the rest of the time I spent with him, which sadly was about two more hours, he asked me stuff like, do you have your shikai? Do you know any kido? and other similar things. But one he asked was how I came out of my body with out anyone else helping me. I replied," That is easy. The one soul candy I had had was actually a modified soul, for a project..." A sudden small angry voice called out," It was project spearhead. SPEARHEAD!" Toshiro looked startled and started darting his eyes around. "Sorry, Kai has sudden outbursts." He looked at me as though I was crazy," Kai is my mod soul." I lifted up my wrist, to show a bracelet. It was an dragon coiled around my wrist; it was completely rigid, made out of iron, but it's mouth had hinges so if Kai went in she could talk. She likes to have a different body every once in a while, but she would always come back to this one. I scolded Kai, "Kai! How dare you! How dare you but in without first introducing yourself to Toshiro! Do it now!" I lifted my wrist to equal level with Toshiro's face. "Hi! Sorry about that. I'm Kai, it's short for mod soul." Toshiro nodded, he was very diplomatic about the situation. I decided to change the subject. "How long ago did you learn Bankai?" "A while ago." I kinda got the feeling he didn't really want to discuss it. I looked down at my watch. Damn, I had to meet Ichigo at his place at six. It was now 5:55. I started running, "Sorry Toshiro. I've got to meet Ichigo. See you soon." He raised his hand and acknowledged my apology.

I sprinted the whole way. I got there at 6:02. _Seven minutes. Phew made it in time._ I leaned over and started to catch my breath when I saw Ichigo coming out of his front door. I heard footsteps; heading towards me. I thought it was Ichigo, but it was...

Mizuiro?!

What was he doing here? I stared at him imensely, a confused look on my face. He said apologetically, "Sorry, Ichigo invited me. You see he knew that I had been asked for my opinion on motorbikes before. By my cousin." He smiled shyly and tilted his head to the right. I waved my hand at him and turned my head away. "Ah... That's fine, it would be good if you had experience." I scratched my head. "I was planning on giving Ichigo a ride, but all three of us can't fit in it. SO, I guess we walk." "Sure. Sorry again." Ichigo walks up to us. "Hey." He notices Mizuiro here. "Eh?! Mizuiro, why are you here?!" "You invited me." "No, I didn't." "Well, you got Kuchiki-san to literally ask me." "No, I didn't!" I got a little bit annoyed with Ichigo, so I just said, "It doesn't matter. Let's go."

We walked for maybe half an hour, give or take ten minutes. Mizuiro looked up at the sign, "Why is this place still open. It closes at quarter past six." He looked at me. I smiled awkwardly and looked at him," I called in a favour." He raised his head and slowly it came down, a gesture which told me he understood.

In the middle of us choosing the colour, a hollow voice screamed in agony. Ichigo looked a little panicked. "Excuse us, Mizuiro." I smiled politely and dragged Ichigo into the office. "What do we do? I mean, I know Toshiro and them are there, but we are close. And I mean, really close." Ichigo scratched his head, "Well, then we have to trust Kai and Kon to pick a good colour for your ride." "Fine. Now let's go." I opened the dragon's head again for the second time today. The tingling sensation took over and Kai dropped my body on the floor because she wasn't quick enough to react and balance herself. Without looking down, I told Kai to take care of my body and pick a good colour for my motorbike. she did that salute of hers and told me not to worry.

Ichigo and I hurried to the roof of the nearby building where the hollow was attacking. I saw the soul the soul, that it was attacking. It was my cousin Miyuki. "Stay away from her!" It's ugly head turned and the body followed. Soon, we were at a dead end. It reared it's ugly head at it's prehensile tail, that was holding Miyuki. Rage aroused and my blood boiled. Suddenly, white thick liquid came bursting out of my eye and mouth. I knelt on the ground as the hollow looked at me. I whispered, "Stop..." My reiatsu burst out. Everything went fuzzy, but I didn't collapse. The liquid had hardened on my face and formed a mask.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

She's like me. What but I didn't sense anything from her? Suddenly, my hollow started crooning,"Well you're not the best at finding reiatsu." I told him to shut up. "Well, I was not going to say anything else bad, actually I was going to compliment her mask. It's beautiful." This comment made my heart race as I looked at her. Her mask, on one side of her mask it stopped before it passed her ear, but the other side looked as though her mask was still exploding. Her mask had few markings. Her eyes were uneven one like mine, but the other wide. They had blue on their eyelids as though eyeshadow. She had but a circle of blue for a mouth. "That's incorrect." I thought back, what is? "She has a whole, though how small is very, but the point is she has a whole for a mouth." I stepped back in shock as her reiatsu pulsed.

Ichiru's P.O.V.

"Put her down." My voice was cold and unforgiving. He didn't do it. "Not going to well... Doragon no Tsubasa!" My zanpakuto reformed to an identical iron dragon bracelet to the one I usually wear except this one coiled from four inches down my arm to my hand where at the end was a metal fan. at this point, Toshiro and the others had arrived. Their faces were those of utter and complete shock. "Ascend and pierce, Doragaon no Tsubasa! Chi no kōri!" I swiftly opened my fan in the direction of the hollow. Ice shards scattered across it's flesh. It's body jerked, dropped Miyuki and ended up lying in an awkward position with blue veins that soon turned a really light blue.

The hollow's body dissolved and I turned my mask to the side. Miyuki looked up at me. "Ichiru..." I shed a tear and nodded. She threw her arms around me. "Ow!" I pulled away, "What's wrong?" "Your mask poked me." I let out a laugh, brought my hand over my mask and it disappeared. "Better?" "She was full on bawling so she couldn't answer but she just nodded. "Miyuki, you do realise that I have to send you to heaven?" Wiping away the tears, she nodded again and made slight agreeing noise. I placed my hilt on her forehead and whispered, "I'll come visit you when it's my time to go there." Her face brightened as she sank down into the alley's ground.

I got up, only to be greeted by everyone's shocked faces. Well, everyone but Toshiro and Ichigo's shocked faces. I could never really shock them, they always recovered in a moment or two. "I have to report this to Sereitei, you do realise that don't you?" I nodded as though I understood. Suddenly I remembered Kai and Kon. I tugged Ichigo back to the garage only to find Kon running away from Kai, with Mizuiro looking on kind of nervous. I tapped on Kon's shoulder and just as he turned Kai tackled him and twisted his arm behind his back. She down at him, an evil look on her face. "You little-" She was interrupted by Ichigo and I coughing. She looked down ashamed and got off Kon in Ichigo's body.

Later Mizuiro walked with us to our houses.

Ichigo turned to head inside. He raised his hand backwards and waved nonchalantly at us. "Bye!" "I guess I should go in to." As I turned and took a few steps, I heard him sigh, "I guess another night by myself.

After I invited him.

Mizuiro is on his phone as usual. I sit down on the couch and call him over, he sits down, but he feels tired and rests his head on my lap. I look at him with an amused and confused expression on my face. A few moments later I look down again, he is still listening to music on his phone. He puts his hands and phone on his chest. "Why are you lying your head on my lap?" He just shrugged his shoulders. I was about to ask him another question, when his head rose and his lips met mine. It was a small kiss, but it was still a kiss. I make a small eep/ squeak noise and he does it again, but this time he puts his hands up to my face cupping it and he does it for longer this time. My hands wrap around his neck and the kiss is deepened. His tongue ventures to my lips and they open for him. He falls slowly on to the rest of the couch, me on top of him; still kissing. He rests his head on the cushion for a split second and then he raises his head again and starts placing gentle kisses on my shoulders and neck. I unzip his jacket and pull it off him. It goes on the floor. My hands take a place on his shoulders, while he removes the sports bra I had been wearing for my run earlier. I too take a shirt off of him. His chest was more well defined than I had thought. I kiss him and slowly crawl off the couch and saunter away to the bedroom. He quickly follows. Pushing me back first, onto the bed, he works his way up from my stomach to my chin. I shiver and grip tightly onto the bedsheets, giving a few groans and moans as he works his magic. I couldn't take it anymore and pulled his head up to mine and made our lips connect. He pulled away and stayed there hovering over me. Every second he stayed still there, made me yearn for our flesh to collide, but I decided that we should leave it at this, because I had to meet Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia and Urahara at the Urahara shop. I raised my head and whispered into Mizuiro's ear that this was as far as it would go for now. He nodded. After a few uncomfortable moments, "Would you mind getting off me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dad, why do you teach me this?" I looked up at him with my big bambi eyes. He raised his hand and ruffled my hair. "Because you need to protect yourself when you're older." I gave him a big warm smile. We continued with that day's lesson.

I layed down on the grass green lawn. I squinted as I looked up at the sun pounding down on the earth. I closed my eyes. Suddenly a shadow came over me and my eyes opened hesitantly, it was my dad. He squatted next to me. "Sweetie, I have to go for work." "You coming back tonight?" "Yeah, I promise." The sunshine died down. A few drops of rain hit my nose, reacting my nerves.

I went inside. I turned to go through the doorway to my room, when I spotted my friend. "Hi!" "Hello Ichiru." "How are you doing today? You did very well in today's lesson. You look very natural with that wooden katana." "Ah... Oh, I am fine..." "Oh! What's wrong?" I waved my hand at him to signal him not to push it. He silenced himself and bought my head to rest on my shoulder. "Ok, then let's drop that and play in the rain? You know you can't resist." He pressed his index finger softly against my nose, that usually worked to get me to do something; but for some reason, it didn't work this time. He was already passing through the door. When he looked at me, I was nearly crying. Tears began forming at my lower eyelid. I slid down with my back against the wall in my bedroom.

I crawled under my desk. My knees were up to my chin. Tears that were forming now slid down my cheeks. Warm arms wrapped around me. I looked up in suprise. " I thought you guys can't touch things." "I'm making an exception. Just for you." I turned to face him and nuzzled my face into his chest. He stroked my violet tips of hair with his hands. He pulled away from me and shook my shoulders slightly, "Now tell me what is wrong?" "I have a bad feeling about his work today. It doesn't feel right. I can't sense his presence anywhere." I let loose all the tears that I had held back so far. He embraced me again. He comforted me, "Shh.. It's going to be alright. Everything will be alright." I sat there in his arms for the rest of the night. At around midnight, I fell asleep. The last thing I remember was looking into his beautiful turquoise eyes. I could see most of his eyes because his hair came down in soft white spikes. Just a few tiny parts, I couldn't see. But I felt completely safe.

When I woke up, my friend was gone. I thought his touch on my skin left. He must have gone to heaven. Bye, Bye Toshiro.

I crawled out of my hiding space. I heard my mom on the phone. The murmuring on the other side of the phone was soft, calm and gentle. Suddenly I heard my mom stutter into the phone, "W,w,w- what?!" Then she collapsed. I squealed. I rushed to the phone. I practically screamed, "Help ! Help! My mom has passed out." THe voice on the other side of the phone put me on hold to call an ambulance. The man's voice came back. "Child, do you know what I was talking to your mom about?" "No and I don't really care. Now my mom is going to go with my dad! SHe can't leave me here alone!" I heard the man pull away from the phone. "How did you know that, kid?!" "Please let them get here quick!" I left the phone there and took my mom's sleeve to my face. I sobbed into it. Only talking and praying for her not to leave me alone. The paramedics finally arrived and took my mom's pulse. There was almost nothing. The tried to resuscitate her, but she didn't take to it. They brought her to the hospital and kept her stable, by hooking her up to a an iv and stabling her bp and hbp.

I wandered around the hospital, then I saw it. The city morgue. My dad was on the table. I opened the door and sat on the metal bed across from dad's. I talked to him about mom. His face and body was all harshly burned, but I knew it was him. I heard the door open. A woman with long titian hair came in in scrubs. SHe dropped the chart she was holding. "CHild, what are you doing here?" I looked at her and smiled with tears running down my face, "Visiting my father." "Your father is Ace Higetsu." "Yeah, I'm Ace's Ace, but my name is Ichiru." SHe stared at me with shock. "Well, I was." "Doesn't it disturb you that he's here in such bad condition?" "No and I know he is dead, would you mind telling me what was it? Besides a fire." "The fire was started by him and he knocked himself out. The wound is thought to be self inflicted. Sorry I mean, he caused the wo-." I held up my hand and looked away from her. "I may be nearly four, but I do know what the words self inflicted means." Still looking away, I continued, "You could have just said, he committed suicide." I gave her my most irrationaly annoyed tone. She didn't seem to mind. Instead, she walked up to me and introduced herself, "Hello, I am Kay. Dr. Kay Bright." "Hello, Dr. Bright. Um... would you mind if Istayed here while you... worked on my father?" "Well, that is a strange request. I will grant it but are you sure you can handle it?" I nodded. I had to see my father being shown the respect he deserves.

Present day,

I wake up. I have really no recollection of what happened yesterday, except for Mizuiro and I. I sat up only to see a very still Toshiro looking at me. His face didn't show it but his eyes showed great concern. I realised this and looked down blushing. I am guessing he saw the red in my face, because he mantained his cool and walked calmly over and asked, "Do you have a fever?" He hand came in contact with my cool forehead. I guess you don't. I stood up. I was sooo much taller than him. "How long have you been here? Watching me?" I looked over his shoulder only to see a guy leaning up against the wall. I leaned forward, toward Toshiro and asked who's that guy? I pointed to the corner. Toshiro turned around, but when he looked there was no one there. That blondie was cute but kinda gave me the creeps.

I leaned down and gave Toshiro a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me." He went really red.

Apparently on my way to the meeting last night, I passed out. Toshiro found me and brought me to Urahara's.

Later in the day,

Toshiro's P.O.V.

She kissed me, it was only on the cheek but still she didn't have to. SHe could have just said thanks. "Toshiro?" I turned around, it was Ichiru. "Yeah?" "Could I visit Soul Society?" "Yeah sure we were heading back on tuesday next week." She slapped her head, "Coincidence! That's my birthday!" I looked at the ground blushing.

The days past by fast and Ichiru's face grew brighter as each day passed. On the final day before we leave, Ichiru was so hyper. SHe kept going around screaming," I can't believe I get to go toTHE Soul Society. And on MY BIRTHDAY!" Everytime she ran past me screaming that, I smirked silently to myself. Matsumoto just encouraged her by squealing and jumping up and down with her. What fools they are.

Tuesday,

Ichiru's P.O.V.

We are going today! I can't believe it. I hope Toshiro will introduce me to the guy my dad talked about. I have go and meet them in the underground training place at Urahara's.

I ran all the way there. Ichigo was coming too. He was just exiting his room door, when I grabbed his sleeve and tugged him downstairs, telling him to hurry on. I looked at his sisters staring at the unusual sight of a girl besides Rukia, bulllying their older brother. "Sorry, we're in a rush." I said that and dragged him out the door. He was shouting all the way to Urahara's. Things like, "Let go!" or "I can walk myself!" I just completely ignored him.

We finally made it and I popped Kai into my mouth. I told her I would be back in time to see my bike's new colours and design. She nodded and told me to be careful.

While we were running away from the cleaner, Tsu-tsu started talking to me. "This Toshiro seems familiar to you doesn't he?" I thought about it for a moment, "I guess he does. He reminds me of this guy I used to know." "Well? Was this guy you never mentioned before special?" "Yes, but I knew him when I was four. And since I was that age, nothing you're thinking of happened. He did kiss me on the nose numerous times. He disappeared the day before I got you. He affected me in a lot of ways. Ever since I met him, I was obsessed with water, ice and snow. When I first met him, he was so cold. I guess that's where your coldness comes from." "I see... So why haven't you mentioned him before?" "I guess it was too hard. At that time, first I lose my dad then him and then nearly my mom, that was a traumatic time. I couldn't deal with it. I can't believe when I think back to that time. I was such a smart ass. Knowing things I shouldn't. I dealt with everything so easily, I guess that is a kid's ideality." "But there was an upside to your dad's passing." "Really?" "Well, yeah! I came along. I just realised you called me Tsu-tsu! How many times must I tell you? It's Doragon no!" "But that means Dragon's?" "SO?! I like IT!" "Ok, no need to yell... It's really loud since it's in my head. Besides, I meant a lot to him, but still even he would have a vague memory of me. The only thing that would remind him of me now would be a scarf that I gave him. That is if he even still has it." "Oh..." "Hey cheer up, we will probably meet the man my dad was talking about." "Yeah Toshiro will probably introduce you two." "Yeah.."

My thoughts shifted back to Toshiro. He really reminded me of the other Toshiro. Everything was the same. Except the hair. I thought back to when I had kissed his cheek. Did I really need to do that? Well, I had nothing else to show my gratitude.

There is a bright light up ahead. We are so close. I go through the doorway first. I stop.

It's beautiful. The bright colours, all the white...

Suddenly Toshiro nudges me, "You need to see something."


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro lead me to his squad's barracks. "Sorry I need to stop here for a few moments." "Sure. What do I need to see?" All of a sudden Toshiro erupted from his room. He grabbed my arm and pulled back into that room. He sat me down on the bed, pulled up a chair and sat on it. I sat there nervously, thinking what is this about. He looked into my eyes with a seriousness.

Toshiro's P.O.V.

I was about to ask her if there was something wrong because she hadn't said a word, when her eyes caught something about my appearance. Her mouth parted, her eyes darting at my neck. Her mouth finally able to sustain a sentence, created, "Where did you get that?" It was a harsh whisper. What was she talking about?

I caught her gaze's path and followed it to my neck. "My scarf? I got it..." I can't think of it. Wait a minute- A girl. "Umm... I got it from a girl I knew very well a long time ago." "W-what was her name?" "Something with an I. Her father passed away the night, that I left." "Was that day.. May 24th?" Her voice trembled. How did she know that detail? "H- how did you know that?" SHe brought a small smile to her face. "I knew there was something similar about you. I gave you that scarf." Tears streaked her face.

*Flashback*

She slid down her back against a bedroom wall. Why was she crying?

I hurried to her side. She was after crawling under her desk. She tucked her legs into her chest. She was crying. I gently put my arms around her. She looked up at my face, hers plastered with confusion. She managed to stutter, "I thought you guys can't touch things." I smiled, "I'm making an exception. Just for you." She buried her face into my chest. She was breathing steadily, but tears stained her beautiful face. I took a few violet tips of her blonde hair and started to play with them. We sat there for hours, but just as she fell asleep. I remembered why I was still there, stuck there with unfinished business. But it was finished now. I lay her softly, leaning her back against the wall under her table. I stroked her soft hair. Good bye Ichiru.

I'd made a friend.

*ENd of Flashback*

"You were the girl...' SHe nodded silently. I put cupped her face in my hands and raised her head to be level with mine. "Ichiru I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it sooner. I should-"

SHe kissed me. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer. Our mouths opened and our tongues met one another. My arms travelled down her body, stopping at her waist. I pulled away and started rapidly kissing her neck. SHe groaned moving her body closer to mine and pulling me down onto her body and the bed. Her nimble delicate fingers start undoing my shihakusho. Her hands glide along my shoulders as she sweeps the shihakusho off of my torso. She places kisses all over my chest.

I pin her down and pull her into an embrace, where our lips make a connection. Until now, I didn't realise how much I wanted her. Every touch she brings to me makes me feel alive. The taste of her lips I cherish. The insatiable urge makes me want to kiss her and whisk her away from everything and everyone, only to ravish her and make her mine, but there is a small part that says this is dangerous, stop this now.

I could almost see them. What the hell! I could see them. My crazy side and my serious side, both on my shoulders. My crazy dressed in my shihakusho and my haori, but the shihakusho and my haori were halved as only the bottom was used for it's purpose. The top half however was hanging over my- his legs, with only a sash to hold it up. He was ravenously devouring a watermelon twice his size. On the other hand or should I say shoulder, my serious side was wearing the expression that is usually at home on my face. He was wearing my shihakusho and my haori except the colours were inverted. The white was black and the black was white.

Our conversation is irrelevant but the decision wasn't. My serious side won. I was going to stop what we were doing.

Ichiru's P.O.V

He wants me so much! A voice hissed, "Of course, he likes the power and willstrength, you showed when you stopped me, the other day." Who are you? "I'm your inner hollow. Just like how Ichigo's is Hichigo, mine is Hichiru." Ahh... Copying the hot guy. Huh? "No!" Uh huh... "The h is for hollow. And also to make us different from you people..."

I want this as badly as he does, but I don't know who. Who wants this the most, him or me or her? I could feel her rising within me. Waiting for a chance when I'm vulnerable to take over. But I couldn't let her win, and so I put a stop to the pleasurable act.

I stood up and left Toshiro there. I exited his bedroom and into the halls of Squad 10's barracks. The right shoulder of my shihakusho was slipping off.

I heard some footsteps and a hand on my shoulder, pulling the shihakusho up. I turned expecting it to be Toshiro, but it was a man wearing a captain's haori. He had pure white hair like Toshiro, but his came right down to a little past his shoulders. His kind face wore a gentle smile. I bowed and realised he had a man following him. I peered over his shoulder only to see a man running up in a shihakusho with a woman's kimono draped over it. I only noticed he was a captain, when I saw peeks of his haori from under the very pink and floral kimono.

He came up to us and stopped. "Ahh... Jushiro, you should have waited for me, before leaving me at that brothel." Suddenly he took notice of me. "Ahh... Who is your young friend? She's very pretty." "Actually I just me-" "She is my friend." "Oh no wonder..." An irk mark grew on Toshiro's forehead! "No wonder what!?" The captain shirked behind Jushi-chan. He turned to face me. "Forgive me. I'm Kyouraku Shunsei. Captain of 8th squad." My eyes widened. My voice trembled. "Hello..." His head leans toward Jushi-chan and whispers, "Did I do something wrong?"

I catch this and tell him he did nothing wrong, but did he know a man called Higetsu Ace?

I looked in his eyes and saw a flicker of recognition. He scratched his hat. I looked down, waiting for an answer. I heard someone snap their fingers. I looked up and saw a pale hand. Pointing at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Chapter 5

I heard someone snap their fingers. I looked up and saw a pale hand. Pointing at me.

Jushi-chan leaned towards me. "Kyouraku, doesn't she look familiar?" He looked up a bit surprised, "Eh? From when?" "Remember? Your little holiday trip to the human world. You brought back two friends." Shunsui looked up at the sky. "But my friend that was over a decade ago. I haven't heard or seen anything from him. For a long time." Jushi-chan turns to me, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" "Oh! Um... Higetsu Ichiru."

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Oh SHIT! I have NEVER seen Ukitake or Shunsui this shocked before. How are they involved in this?

Ukitake looks up with a pained eyes. "H-higetsu?" Kyouraku looks at her, closely examining her. A little bit creepy. Like Shinji. Suddenly he slaps his forehead, "Have you been to see your father he would be ecstatic to see you! Everytime I see him, he talks about you." Yeah Kyouraku went on like this for a while. They walked while they talked.

Eventually they ended up in a district in Rukongai. Every now and then Ichiru sneaked glances around. Finally-

Ichiru's P.O.V.

"Come on out ! Ichigoo!" I heard him land on the ground behind me. Toshiro was still eyeing him as though he was jealous, Ichigo got too close. But truth be told, Ichigo got to my body before Toshiro. I sighed and turned to him, "You know it's rude to eavesdrop and just plain creepy to stalk." He scowled at the ground.

"SHUNSUI!"

A man I recognised so well, ran down from the upstairs window after shouting Kyouraku's name. He still had the same haircut that he had all those years ago. Except maybe the hair in front of his face was longer. His haircut was similar to Ichigo's; except as I said longer. Kyouraku hearing this man's cry ran to meet him halfway on the path up to the door. They hugged it out. His hand rested on the captain's shoulder. The man exclaimed, "Ahh... Shunsui, you should visit more often." He looked at the rest of us. Scratching his head he added, "Looks like we have a whole gang with us." He came up to us, the order; Jushi-chan, Toshiro, Ichigo and, finally, me. He had a smile that turned his eyes into slits. He turned to me, "Hi! I'm Higetsu..." Kyouraku pretended he was curious why my dad stopped mid sentence. He tipped up his hat to glance at the sight before him. "Ahh. Ace why you so startled? It's just my new friend." My dad suddenly cried out with joy. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I felt tears slide down his face and run off my strands of hair. "Hi dad..." It came out weakly and as the most sincere thing I had said in a few years. His hand stroked the hair on the back of my head. "I'm so sorry. My little Ace. I'm so sorry..." I pulled away, still facing him. "Who was the captain?" "Oh, he left Soul Society over a hundred years before."

I saw Toshiro leave. But not in the direction of the Gotei 13. "Oi! Toshiro! Where are you going?" He stopped in his tracks and didn't turn around. I am going to visit someone." "Ok, see you later." He waved a calm dismissive hand.

The end of the day

My dad had invited us inside. I told him about what happened after he died, and that I was NOT dead. He asked about my zanpakuto. I told him about it. He had heard of a girl soul reaper with the same powers as young Mr. Ichigo here. You saved Miyuki." Suddenly realising that I hadn't seen Miyuki here and I said I would visit. "Dad, where is Miyuki? I told her I would come and visit her if I ever got the chance." "She's in the courtyard of the Gotei 13. Probably visiting Squad 6." "Ok, if you don't mind I would like to see her. I'll take Ichigo with me, as you would probably want to talk with Jushi-chan and Kyouraku." I got up and bowed to him. I nudged my head toward the courtyard. Off we went.

Turns out Miyuki was visiting a captain. Kuchiki Byakuya. They had a special bond. Don't know what it is. I knocked on the door, "Excuse m-" I heard a shrill shriek. Next thing I know arms are wrapping themselves around my neck. "Ichiru!" She screamed into my ear. Then turned back to apologize to Byakuya. SHe walks right up to him and whispers in his ear; though not too quietly, "This is my cousin, Ichiru. The one I told you about who saved me. You might lllllike her." She did that thing Happy from Fairy Tail does. Whenever he says that Lucy or Natsu like another. Anyway. Byakuya straightened up immediately and a red blush came to his face and mine. We stayed and talked. After Ichigo led Miyuki out of the room, I turned to Byakuya. Both of us thinking about Miyuki's earlier comment. "Thanks for not getting angry with her earlier." "Oh, it's no problem. I don't anger easily." "Anyways thank you, I have to leave now. We are going back to the human world. This was the best birthday ever." His eyes widened as they glanced at me. "It's your birthday." "Yeah." I put my hands behind my head. I look up at the ceiling. Sigh, now I have to leave. I leaned over the desk and kissed him. His lips were tense at first but then melted against mine. We pulled away. He looked so cute. He was flustered. I took a tip of his black hair and twirled it with my finger tips. "Bye..." I left him in his office, still looking flustered.

I went to pack a few of Toshiro's shirts in my bag. I like his shirts and he said I could take a few. Anyhoo, now all of us are here, seeing my dad and Byakuya walking up to us. The finally reach us and my dad had a box made out of ice. I looked at Toshiro. He backed away slowly. "What is this?" "We have a present for you." He opened the lid of the box and inside was a miniature ice dragon, with a crimson red crystal in it's mouth. It's eyes were a magnificent turquoise like Toshiro's except with a hint of green. Engraved on the side was "Tenshi no Hogo-sha" It means An angel's guardian. "Aww... Thank you guys!" I pulled them all in for a group hug. Toshiro and Byakuya were a little annoyed. Well, Byakuya was more shocked than annoyed. When I let them go, Byakuya looked at me and, "I pulled some strings at the Shinigami Research and Development Institution and got this." He stroked the engraving on the side and the purple marble like sphere started to glow in it's mouth. Suddenly a small roar of purple erupted from it's mouth. It was attracted to me. It floated through the air and danced with my fingertips. "Woah..." My dad scratched his head. "Well... we wanted you to go off with something to remember your birthday and first visit to Soul Society." I pulled them in for one more group hug before I left, then I had to say goodbye. Well to my dad and Byakuya.

Heading back was way easier than actually getting there. Toshiro and them went back to Urahara's, while Rukia, Ichigo and I walked back to our street. I invited Ichigo and Rukia in, but Rukia had to do stuff to her gigai. So only Ichigo was at my house with me. He started yelling a bunch of crap, but I could tell it was at himself or more specifically his hollow. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?!" I smiled at him, "It's annoying to have them there. They just start giving commentary at the most random times." He sat down on my couch with me. "Yeah... This guy's especially annoying." He pointed crazily to his head. His back suddenly straightened up. "What's yours like?" I sighed. "Probably even more annoying and controlling than yours." "No way!"I looked up. "Huh?!" "No way is yours more ANNOYING THAN MINE!" I got up in his face, inches apart; both of us breathing heavily. "OH YEAH?!" "OH YEAH!" "Well, mine was giving freakin' weird comments while we were in here the other night." "Oh yeah well mine distracted me during a fight by telling me he thought yours is beautiful!" "Wait-! What?! He said it was beautiful ! How nice of him." I slapped Ichigo hard. "Don't be mean to him." He looked down and sighed in defeat. _Why's he being all depressed? It's been a few minutes and he hasn't said anything?_

Ichigo's P.O.V.

_Jeez... Ladies' man aren't you? _Hichigo just shrugged. "I can't help it. Really I'm just your personality except more wild and..." _Crazy. _"No! More spontaneous!" A huge grin spread across his lips. "Yes... Spontaneous..." He got that crazy grin he gets before he does something that is gonna either get me in trouble or embarrass me. My hand suddenly jerked toward Ichiru's hand. Before I could stop it, he got my other and I found myself stroking her hand and rubbing my thumb calmly across her hand while holding it. She looked up at me. Her beautiful eyes, clouded with loneliness and sadness. She grabbed my shirt and sobbed softly into it. "Why couldn't I bring myself to ask him? She pounded her fist on my chest. "Why?!" I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look at me..." Her gaze turned up towards me, tears streaming her face. "It wasn't bad, that you didn't ask him. It shows that you had the courage not to break down with that delicate subject so close to trumping you. Now do you really need to know? I mean, it would be comforting to know but do you honestly need it?" A thoughtful look caressed her face. She shook her head slowly. I pulled her into a tight embrace, there she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Third P.O.V

She woke to feel a small thin chain of silver at her forehead. Delicate fist curled up, clutching someone's shirt. Tearstained, the shirt's dull, dark blue was lightened in little spots, where saddening tears had fallen. Her eyes finally cracked open to let her retinas greet the light and the sights of the day, that awaited her. Her head slowly rose and backed away from the shirt , only to see Ichigo. In her confusion, she blinked just to make sure that he really was there. She sat away from him for a second. What happened last night? Oh right, he was comforting me. I guess he fell asleep here. Well...

A sudden jerk and she found herself in the arms of Ichigo, looking up at him. Her arms were trapped between them. He gazed down fondly at her. In a burst of adrenaline and spontaneity, his lips were pressed against her. His arms pulling them closer together. Her arms found room and made way to their place around his neck. Softly grasping the hair at the bottom of his neck.

*Knock Knock*

Ichiru's P.O.V

Jeez and just when it was getting good. Ughh... Have tov get up and get the door. I got up and was heading to the door, when my Mother got it instead. Holy Shit! My MOTHER was here the WHOLE time. I sat back down and started listening to who was at the door.

"Can Ichi come out and play?" I stood straight up and sprinted to the door. OH MY FUCK! IT CAN'T BE! I turned the corner and the view of the door came in sight. I jumped when I saw it! I ran over, well skidded with my socks against the laminate floor and tackled Davis as he came into the apartment. We toppled over with my suddenly added weight. He laughed, "Well, looks like you haven't changed at all. Now can you please get off of me?" He was still laughing (at me). "Sorry! I'm just so surprised. I mean who of all people would come knocking on my door over halfway across the globe, except for you. I actually should have seen that coming." Yes, I am sooooo predictable. But you milady are not." Ichigo came out to see what the fuss was about. Davis saw him and, "Well, looks like I was right about that in two ways." I glared at him and then helped him up, with the help of Ichigo. "Hey I'm Ichigo." "Hi Ichigo! I'm Daviz! I am sure our Ichi here has told you about me." "No, actually I haven't heard one word about you." Davis turned to me, "Really? I wonder why?" I looked down and bit my lip as everyone, but my mother looked at me. Davis still had his arm draped around me and was hanging down, because he was about as tall as Ichigo give or take an inch. I shook the guilty feeling away and said, "Sorry, about Davis. He doesn't know when to stop kidding around. And what did you mean I am unpredictable in two ways." "Well, (A) because you changed the paint job on your bike; really cool, by the way. And secondly, because yo have great taste in guys." He eyed Ichigo up and down. "A lot better than what you had back in the country." He put out his hand, "Hey, sorry if you're feeling awkward. I'm gay!" He leaned closer to Ichigo and whispered, "And not as in happy, but I am that as well." "Nah... It's not awkward and I suspected that with Ichiru, being as crazy as she is, she would have had friends like you." "Friends like me?" "Yeah? Friends like him and I am crazy!?" He shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

Lucky for him, Davis came to his rescue. "Come on! Give the man a break! I mean I am sure he meant good things when he said friends like me and that you're crazy and also just admit that you're psycho!" I crossed my arms quickly in a huff, muttering, "Maybe I am..."

Oh my GOD ! LIGHTBULB !

"Ichigoo ! Davis HAS to meet everyone. Including Toshiro, Rangiku and them. I think Madarame will like him; even though he's like an adorable blonde haired bunny, he loves a good fight." My mother has already left by now, otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned what I was about to. "Do you remember when I told you about how my dad sparred with me, yeah? Well... Daviz- I mean, Davis." I turned to Davis. "God, you're really rubbing off on me and you've only been here like maybe half an hour? Give or take a couple of minutes, of course." "Well... It's not like I mean to do it." "I have been meaning to ask you to stop saying Daviz! Your name is Davis! How many times have you said that was your name? Huh?" By the way he was looking at me, I could tell he was thinking, 'Oh shit!' Anyway, do I get a proper greeting?" My face immediately lightened and had a little bit of shock in there. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe we haven't greeted each other yet." We both leant down to look as though we were bowing at each other, took each others hand and kissed half on the lips twice. We straightened our backs. His hand came up to his head, "How the hell did we come up with that?" I got all defensive. "Well, how the HELL should I know?" I could feel an irk mark growing on my head.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Jeez! Her irk mark is getting bigger than Toshiro's usually gets. And that's from me calling him Toshiro.

"Hey, we should get going, but first let's stop off at my house. Bye Mrs. Higetsu." Ichiru's mom stepped out of the kitchen. "Oh! Good-bye dears!" Man, she doesn't look at all the way she acts.

We flash stepped over to Urahara's . I slid the door to the side. "Oi! Is anyone home?" All of a sudden out of nowhere, Urahara pops up in front of me. "Oh? Who do we have here?" He peers behind me, "Ah! Daviz!" Suddenly seeing Ichiru he corrects himself, "I-I mean Davis. What do I owe the pleasure of having both you and young ms. Ichi here." OK, what the hell is that? How does he know them? "Yo! 'Ichi' how do you know Kisuke?" SHe just waved her hand calmly at me, "A long story for a different time." I mean what the hell?! "Oh yeah I meant to thank you for pulling that favour at the garage. They are really good at doing paint jobs."

A shuffling noise came from behind us. A quiet, but stern voice said, "I get up early and take a shower early, so I wouldn't have to deal with all this..." He paused for a moment to think of a word. "Commotion." We all slowly turned around, except for Ichiru. She twirled around gracefully and leapt at a chance to hug him. She had already gotten behind him and was stroking his abs by the time thes rest of us had turned around. But when we did turn around, we were guffawed. Toshiro came out his hair usually spiky dangled in front of his eyes and some reached his nose; it was still wet. All he was wearing was a towel around his waist and a towel around his neck. Imitating Kisuke's goofy calm voice, Ichiru spoke up, "Ahh my little snowman has abs already, huh?" He pushed her arms off of him, as they were draped around his neck. "Yes, he does. Now who is that, gawking at me?" "Ahh... that's Davis. Remember I was telling you about him before we went to Sereitei." "Oh, that's Davis." Again, what the hell?! SHe tells him that but not me. Okay, I guess we aren't as close as I thought we were.


End file.
